Teacher Appreciation Week
by KatanaPistol
Summary: Dean Winchester is always late to Prof. Novak's classes. On the last day, Castiel receives a very special cake from his very special student. God this is the worst thing I've ever written but hey, the promt was neat. It's VERY dirty.


Even though Castiel Novak loved to teach, he couldn't help but be a little happy about the last day of the year. Being a professor was not all that easy as people make it out to be. He had been scared about no one wanting to take his classes, everyone had told him Psychology was boring. He had been told by his family, those annoying sons of bitches, that no one would want to take his classes.

Castiel found out that even though the major Psychology wasn't as popular, Psych 101 was a very important class for many majors such as, law enforcement, criminal justice, marketing, nursing, and even teaching! Nearly all of his students were taking the class for their own majors, but Castiel tried his best to convert them to Psychology majors. No such luck.

His only nice brothers, Balthazar and Gabriel, were happy for him in his new job. They came around every so often, poking fun at how the name _Professor Novak_ sounded. They even interrupted class on his birthday just to embarrass him!

Castiel ended up having to explain to them that being a professor was really difficult. He had to deal with all the disrespectful students, all the older professors, and the late kids.

Normally, if you were late, you wouldn't get credit for the day. Even with that threat, there was this one student. This one, unbelievable, foolish student who always showed up after the bell. He always was late. Not a single day went by where he came in on time!

Castiel was sure that his last class would be the same.

When roll call came around, he found that he was right. He was absolutely, one hundred percent, with out a doubt, right. Dean Winchester. The only student at Venandi University to have been tardy every single day.

Scratch that.

He hadn't arrived today. Castiel wondered if he would be there today. There was something about his flustered apologies and his frantic attitude when being told to sit down. Castiel fondly remembered when he arrived late on his birthday. Balthy and Gabe had been trying to pick the lock of the classroom door, but Dean charged on and opened the unlocked door screaming about being sorry for his tardiness. Castiel normally didn't stand for tardiness, so everyone who was ever late apologized extremely.

Of course, Dean was always the exception. The boy was so fucking adorable. He was the only one who was pursuing a major in Psychology, so Castiel liked the student even more.

Then again, liking a student is strictly taboo.

Besides, Castiel had seen Dean around with countless women all year long. Castiel yearned for Dean, and the age difference wasn't that big! He had done extensive research into the boy when they met.

Dean had graduated high school and gone to work at his uncle's auto shop. That was after his house went up in flames, leaving him and his younger brother orphans. His Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen took them in, even though they weren't related by blood. After seven years without a higher education, Dean decided that it was time to go back to college and got a full ride to Venandi.

Castiel was disappointed in how much like a stalker he seemed like. But still, the six year age difference wasn't that big. Hell, he was only thirty-five! He had his whole life ahead of him!

But yet, nothing could dismiss what Castiel knew to be true. Dean couldn't love him. But oh well, it was almost over.

Last day, oh how Castiel couldn't wait to go home for the summer and cry over his unrequited love. Of course, the door has to swing open with a loud bang. And Castiel doesn't need to look up.

"Hello Dean." He says, still looking at the roll sheet, knowing that looking at Dean will give him butterflies.

"Professor Novak!" Dean's gravelly voice makes Castiel's heart squeeze. "I got you something!"

Against his better judgement, Castiel looks up. Dean stands next to his desk, a boxed cake in his hands. "I wanted to get you a pie, but I didn't think pie would taste as good with icing." He tilts the box for Castiel to see it.

In bright blue icing on a white background, the words 'sorry i was late to your class everyday', was written. Uncapitalized "I" and all.

Castiel falls back, laughing. "You like it?" Dean asks, stifling a laugh of his own.

Castiel nods. "Yeah. Thanks Dean." The younger boy sets the cake down on Castiel's desk. "Now go sit down. It's your last class."

Dean's face falls, a sad smile replacing his cheerful one. "Yeah." He mumbles. "I can't believe I'm graduating." He slumps his shoulders and stalks to his desk.

"Yeah. You all get to go out in the world, get settled." Castiel tells them.

"What did you do Professor Novak? Are you married?" A girl in the back pipes up. Dean's head shoots up to look at Castiel, who made the mistake of making eye contact.

Castiel blushes, and shakes his head. "I'm afraid the one I want doesn't feel the way I feel."

"Aw man. Her loss." A guy in the middle laughs. "You're a cool guy."

A heavy feeling settles over Castiel. "He'll never see me the way I see him, and I'll have to accept that." Castiel takes a deep breath as understanding takes hold of the class. Brief eye contact with Dean is unavoidable and regrettable. He just has to remind himself, Dean is graduating, and they'll never meet again.

The class is over and Castiel thumps his head on his desk. Repeatedly. A knock at the door makes him stop, but doesn't make him lift his head. "Professor Novak?"

Oh no.

It was Dean.

Castiel grunts in acknowledgement.

"Can we talk?" Those words throw Castiel into a panic. Dean pulls a chair to the edge of the desk and sets his hands over Castiel's. "Do you like me?"

So blunt! This kid was something else, but all Castiel could do was sob. "I know how you feel and I understand, but we'll never see each other again, so please just igno-"

Dean's hands pull the sides of Castiel's head up as his body lurches from the chair. Dean's lips plant firmly on Castiel's. It was a brief kiss, but everything felt right. "You-" Castiel never got to finish his thought, seeing how Dean's probing tongue was all Castiel could think about.

When they separate, Dean nips at Castiel's ear. "Hey Cas, if I drag you to my place, can I fuck you?" Both the name and his words send shivers down the older man's spine. He loved the name.

Cas whimpers and nods. So desperate and needy for this boy.

He's caged under Dean's arms and he likes it. Dean's fists at the sides of his head, and Dean's hips grinding against Cas'. Dean's everything is perfect.

Dean, Dean, Dean!

When the younger man pulls away, Cas whines, begging for any sort of friction against his clothed erection. He would close his legs and rub them together, but Dean's still in between them. Dean is also currently pulling Cas' tie off as well. Instead of tossing the tie aside, Dean uses it to tie Cas' hands to the bed post. His white dress shirt is still on though, unbuttoned.

"Do you think you could get out if you feel threatened?" Dean whispers. Cas nods, raising his hips slightly. Dean pushes him back down and grins. "No no, can't have you getting off early." Dean pulls at the zipper on his pants. "Is this okay?" He mumbles, making Cas nod again. With a swift move, Dean pulls both Cas' slacks and underwear off.

Cas hisses at the cool air. Dean smiles and stands up. He pulls his shirt off, along with his jeans and underwear.

He was fucking hung! Cas starts to drool and whine. Dean, the ever loving torturer, grins wickedly. Climbing on the bed, over Cas, and grabbing the headboard, he commands Cas, "Suck."

He obeys and takes Dean's cock into his mouth. The younger man moans loudly, pushing slightly into Cas' hot orifice.

Cas moves his tongue around the head and down the slit. He tries to lean forward, to get more of Dean's dick in his mouth. Saliva starts to drip out of his mouth as he bobs back and forth on Dean's shaft.

Dean grabs Cas's head and thrusts softly into Cas' mouth.

"Look at you, taking my dick so nicely." Dean growls, making Cas moan around his lover's cock. "Do you like that? Do you like the way I talk to you?" Cas nods as best as he can, as frantically as possible. "Well, then suck my cock, slut."

Cas does just that, in time with Dean's thrusts. "Such a pretty slut. How long have you been fantasizing about me bending you over your desk?" Cas groans, his cock jumping at Dean's words. "How long, whore?"

Dean relinquishes the man's mouth. "All year!" Cas cries out.

"You want me to fuck you?" Dean growls in Cas' ear. "Want me to fuck you like the slut you are?"

"Yes!" Cas shouts his throat hoarse, begging for Dean.

Three of Dean's fingers probe at his whore's mouth. "Suck slut." Cas takes the fingers in his mouth, wetting them with saliva. "What a sight." Dean breathes. "I've wanted this for ages. I wanted to bend you over your desk and fuck your hole in front of the entire class. Let them know what a whore you are for cock." Dean removes his fingers and nudges Cas' legs. "Open your legs, whore." Cas obeys and lets Dean insert a single finger in his hole.

Cas lets out a scream and clenches his muscles. Dean smirks and nudges a second finger into the orifice. Cas relaxes, knowing Dean wouldn't hurt him. A third finger makes its way in Cas' body, slowly spreading and preparing.

"I wonder," Dean starts, looking down at Cas. "I wonder if I could fit my hand in there." Cas' breath catches. Dean takes quick note of the change. "Only if you want me to, baby." Cas shakes his head, moaning, not wanting to delay what he needs. "Alright then." Dean reaches over Cas to pull a condom and a bottle of lube out from underneath the pillow. "Do you really want this Cas?" Dean whispers.

"Yes!" Cas bucks his hips against Dean's, crying at the temporary moment of relief.

Dean pulls away and smirks. He rips the condom wrapper open and slides the rubber on. He pops the lube bottle cap open and applies a generous amount on his hand. When he slicks his cock in the lotion, Dean gives Cas another wicked grin, moving the older man's legs around his waist.

Dean positions his cock at Cas' entrance and gently applies pressure. "One, two, three." He slides in a little bit, not to hurt his love.

Cas releases a shout, making Dean push a little more. "More!" Cas moans breathlessly.

Dean shoves his cock in all the way, prompting Cas to scream again. He pulls out, then slams in again. Out, and in. Out and in.

"Fuck!" Dean shouts. " You're such a whore, the way you let me pound your ass like this! Bet you would just love to be here all day, on my cock, doing nothing but warming my dick. Or maybe you need to teach a class. Maybe you'll just have to ride me while teaching, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. They wouldn't mind as I fuck you senseless like the whore you are."

Cas feels his release building up. "D-Dean!" He shouts. "Dean, I'm gonna-"

Too late. He comes all over his chest, getting his some of his come on his face.

Cas just stays, unable to move due to the overstimulation of Dean's pounding cock. "Almost there baby." He breathes. "Look how you still let me use you even after you finished. Such a good slut."

And that's it. Dean comes with one last powerful thrust into the screaming Cas, who promptly, passes out.

"The fuck?" Dean laughs.

The next morning, Cas is greeted by a throbbing soreness in his ass. Proof of what really happened. Dean is sleeping next to him, or at least he was.

Now, Dean's emerald eyes gaze up to him.

"Hey teach. Hope I didn't go overboard last night. I forgot to tell you I have a dirty talk kink." His laugh is the most angelic thing in the world.

Cas smiles and kisses Dean's forehead. "That was perfect."

"So," Dean sings, "wanna have some cake?"


End file.
